The Misplaced
by Commander T'soni
Summary: What if a HUGE fan of the Mass Effect series some how ended up in their world?Something like this. (In my mind anyway) There will be lots of confusion and a few headaches trying to figure it all out. Along the way there will be new missions and more than just a few close calls with lots of laughs because we all know our favorite crew in the galaxy the Normandy crew is pretty weird.


CIC Desk Log-  
Chapter 1 Homecoming.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any of the Mass Effect games or its characters. Nor do i profit from the writing of this story._**

**A/N: **This is just something that has been buzzing around in my head for a while. This is my first entry on this site so any tips and tricks anyone can send my way would be awesome. This is a fairly mild start but I will say now that the story will have blood/gore, swearing, and it will possibly progress from there.

* * *

**Chapter : Homecoming**

Character: Kera Mendez.

Hearing the explosion I braced myself, but nothing happened. Not even a second later I heard gasps of shock. Opening my eyes I find figures dressed in familiar uniforms. Looking around I noticed I was crouched on the floor. NAKED. Panicking I curled in on myself to try and hide. They murmured and whispered to one another. Looking around confused and flustered, begging with my eyes for something to cover myself with. A voice came through loud speakers. "Uh Commander. You might want to go down to the crew deck. I'm getting reports of an intruder in the mess hall. Apparently she's naked…I'll be down in five!" As soon as the com cut I remembered the voice. That was Joker. The Normandy's pilot. That means I was on the Normandy. I looked to my left and saw Dr. Chakwas with a blanket in hand. She draped it over my shoulders and I stood. This just had to be a dream. Maybe I was knocked unconscious by the explosion?

No sooner that I stood the Normandy's security squad descended on me, along with an armed Commander Shepard. "How did you get on board my ship?" She asked calmly. I looked from her face to Dr. Chakwas who was now standing between me and the Commander and I.

"Commander." Chakwas spoke softly. "She is clearly unarmed and may need medical attention. You can hold an interrogation later, she's covered in ash at least let me examine her first."

I chose to speak before they could make a decision. On the off chance that this wasn't a dream I wanted them to know everything I could spare to tell. "Thank you Dr. Chakwas. But the Commander and the rest of the squad need to hear how I got here. Things just got really complicated. You can examine me while I fill them in." They exchanged a worried glance but they didn't argue my point.

Minutes later we were all crammed in the Med-bay. I was given an Alliance uniform to wear. Chakwas was busy doing her scans as I looked over the squad. Shepard had already brought Wrex, Garrus, and Tali aboard. Kaiden and Ashley were also present while Joker listened in over the com. Then it hit me. What if I told them about the future would its course change? Would the universe implode? There was still a possibility I was dreaming or I was stuck in a coma and this is what my mind made up to keep me from dying. But everything felt so real. The clothes I was given, the bed I was sitting on. I could even feel my heart hammering away in my chest as I panicked. Chakwas put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking from her Omni-tool to me. Obviously seeing my heart rate spike. I nodded and tried to stifle the panic that rose as I thought more into the matter. I looked over to Shepard and the others as they waited for me to begin. Her green eyes watching me. The panic started to rise again. What if she was a renegade Shepard she'd probably toss me out of the airlock. She brushed a stray lock of red hair behind her ear as she waited. I took a deep breath to calm myself and nodded to Chakwas. They're all going to think I'm insane anyway but it was worth a shot so I started with who I was and how I got there.

"My name is Kera Mendez. I was born on August 12 1993." I heard gasps and annoyance in more than a few voices. "I got here. Well to me today is September 16 2014…The last thing I remember is an explosion." I just told them what happened and prayed I wouldn't get spaced.

It was a normal Sunday morning for me. But outside there was a loud crash and screaming. Rushing out the door following the screams I ran a short ways down the street to find a school bus had gotten into a crash with a propane gas tankard. The school bus filled with kids had flipped on its side. I yelled for someone to call 911. I quickly opened the emergency back door and hopped in. The driver was killed on impact. I had the kids line up next to me and I lifted them out the back door. As others shuttled them to the other side of the road away from the crash. There was only two kids left, a brother and sister. All of this happening in mere minutes the firefighters hadn't even arrived yet. The little girl had stayed next to her brother who had a broken leg. Scooping up the boy I headed for the door with his sister following me. I handed him to the waiting arms outside. Before I could pick up the girl there was a loud crash and I jumped at the girl using my body to shield her from the blast.

"That's when I found myself here….naked." I looked around slowly scanning everyone's face. Some look intrigued, while others looked upset and frustrated. Most obviously didn't believe me. I looked down and rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration.

After what seemed like forever Tali spoke. "Then how do know Chakwas. You seem to have a feel of who we all are really." She seemed interested but confused.

I stayed silent. Unsure of how to explain the fact that I was an over excited game fan that had happened to love a game series they were from. Being here was both exciting and terribly horrifying. When Shepard realized I wasn't going to speak she stepped in.

"Look Kera." She said my first name with a familiarity I wasn't expecting. "This story; if true is a little farfetched as it is. The truth is your best bet to get us all on the same page." I rubbed at my arm nervously. "You can tell us." I sighed there is the paragon and her persuasive words….

"In my time. Or universe, or dimension….Whatever you want to call it. Your whole "world" is a game. A video game. With different outcomes depending on what you have your Commander Shepard choose." I stumbled over words not quite sure how to word it so that they could understand and make it as simple as possible. "It's a game called Mass Effect. Your decisions directly affect the story and ultimately the ending." The looks I was getting told me some of them were contemplating throwing me out of the airlock…..Except for Tali, Chakwas and possibly Shepard who's eye brows were practically in her hair line.

"A game…." Kaidan scoffed.

The com opened. "So Commander shall we make a stop at the loony bin now or later?" Joker laughed.

"So why don't you just tell us what to do so we can get all this done with. You can be our cheat book. Hell why don't you just give the Commander a list." Wrex said his deep voice rumbled in a snide and mocking tone.

I held up my hands. "Okay I understand you don't trust me and you all think I'm crazy. But I can't tell you what happens. If I do that might affect the time line. It could change everything. Hell the galaxy could implode I don't know how this works, all I can do is watch and make sure nothing goes wrong. I can't make decisions for Shepard. She has to make them herself. Without Shepard everything will fall apart. I shouldn't even be here. But maybe I'm here for a reason." I turned to Shepard who was leaning against Chakwas desk. "If you'll have me Shepard. I swear that no matter what, I will do everything I can to help you succeed." Shepard looked me over as I waited for her answer. "I'll do my best to help you stop Saren." At that she crossed her arms clearly skeptical.

"Chakwas?" She asked the Doctor as she keyed a few things into her small work terminal.

"Well Commander. Her story just might check out. She has smoke in her lungs. She has none of the needed vaccinations necessary for space travel, and she is in need of a biotic amp implants. Mind you those vaccinations were made mandatory long before we made contact with the Turians. She couldn't go anywhere without them let alone magically appear on your ship. Other than that she's in good health."

"I'm sorry Doctor. Did you say biotic implants?" She just nodded. "I didn't know I had biotics…I thought you needed to be exposed to eezo in order to have biotics?"

"Just how much do you know about our world?" Shepard asked honestly curious.

"I know a lot. I know about the Quarians and the Geth, the Turians and the "first Contact War" the Asari and the Krogans and the Selarians. Not in full detail of course and I have no idea how to use biotics or any of your technology. Hell I don't even know how to use the ExtraNet just that there is one and it's "sort of" like the internet."

Shepard seemed to believe me. "Kera. Do you swear that you will follow orders given by your commanding officers?"

"So long as I'm stationed aboard the Normandy Ma'm." I snapped into a salute.

Kaiden sat forward in his seat. "Commander are you sure we can trust her? I mean that story is much more than just farfetched it's not possible."

"I understand your caution Alanko. Presley you find anything yet?" It was quiet for a moment.

"Nothing yet Ma'am. However that's just under her name I'd like to scan her hand prints and get a picture for a more thorough search."

"I hope you'll be able to earn you place here. Welcome aboard the Normandy. Once you get situated you'll get your biotic amps implanted and your training will start." Shepard shook my hand and formally introduced me to the squad. Most seemed pleased to have another addition to the team. Wrex and Kaiden on the other hand didn't like me as much. Soon they were dismissed and went back to their work. "Report to Presley so he can get your prints and a picture." She went to exit the infirmary.

"Shepard?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"You believe me don't you?" I didn't realize how much I needed her to say yes until I it was out. It was strange usually I wasn't so outspoken with people I didn't know. Perhaps because I knew them without them knowing me I was more comfortable. But now I was intimidated by being in a place I didn't know and needed Shepard to trust me.

She and Chakwas shared a thoughtful glance. "I have a good feeling about you and my instincts have proven time and time again that they should be listened to. I'm sure you'll make a good addition to the team." She patted my shoulder. "Everyone deserves a chance." She left and I thanked Chakwas before heading to the CIC to get my prints scanned.

I walked up to the XO and offered a hand. He seemed a little stunned I knew who to pick out in the CIC. He quickly took the picture and the scans and went to work on the terminal. The two armed guards watched my every move. I stayed in the CIC a few hours while the search was being conducted hoping it would make everyone feels better to have me watched by armed personnel.

Presley's frown was constant as he read over the data that would blink whenever he got another packet. After hours of sending and receiving data he finally got his answer. "You check out….Apparently you don't exist." Something in his voice told me he was probably going to keep checking regardless, but I didn't blame him. I left the CIC to wander aimlessly around the ship.


End file.
